waywardchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen of Cakes
The Queen of Cakes is a minor character mentioned in Every Heart a Doorway, ''and the main antagonist in Beneath the Sugar Sky.'' Appearance To be added Personality To be added History Before the Books The Queen arrived in Confection, meant to be a Baker. However, she instead decided to conquer the world, trying to instill Logic into the Nonsense World. Confection then sent Onishi Sumi into the world to try and set things right; upon her arrival, the Queen forced her to eat a whole plate of broccoli, intending to cut her open to read the future in her entrails. She eventually exiled Sumi for crimes against the Countess of Candy Floss. Every Heart a Doorway Sumi asks Nancy upon seeing her if she is one of the Queen's servants, here to punish her for what she did to the Countess of Candy Floss, saying she didn't feel like war. This is apparently what caused Sumi's exile from Confection. Sumi's Return At some point, Sumi returned to Confection, at some point pouring hot grease on the Queen's hands. She overthrew her and killed her, restoring Nonsense to the world. Beneath the Sugar Sky Upon Sumi's disappearance from the timeline, the Queen returns to life and re-conquers Confection. When her army brings her Rini, Kade, Nadya, Cora, Christopher and Sumi's skeleton, she demands to know how they reduced Sumi to a skeleton. They refuse to answer, though Cora deduces that the Queen is a traveler. Upon seeing that the Queen has his flute, Christopher attempts to attack her, though the Knights drag him back. The Queen then orders that the travelers and Rini be dragged into a prison, while she keeps Sumi's skeleton with her. However, very soon, Cora arrives, escorted by a Knight, saying that she believes the Queen is the only one who can bring Logic to Confection. Sufficiently flattered, the Queen allows Cora to come closer, offering to help her become like her. Cora, however, betrays her, revealing that her Knight Escort was a disguised Kade, who holds the Queen at swordpoint until she gives back Christopher's flute. They drag her to the prison, where Rini ties her up. Kade then asks Christopher if he wants them to kill her. Christopher says no, as he doesn't want to see her in the afterlife, and they abandon her in the tower, until she eventually disappears back into Death upon Sumi's revival. Relationships Sumi The Queen of Cakes apparently exiled Sumi from Prism, due to her transgressions against the Countess of Candy Floss.Every Heart a Doorway, page 24: "Are you a servant of the Queen of Cakes, here to punish me for my transgressions against the Countess of Candy Floss? Because I don't feel like going to war right now." It is later revealed that Sumi was prophesied to return and overthrow her, which she apparently did. Gallery The Queen of Cakes.jpeg The Castle of the Queen of Cakes.jpeg Trivia To be added References Category:Every Heart a Doorway Category:Minor Characters Category:Confection